


Pretty Face and Electric Soul

by thoughtfulwolf68



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gravity Falls Oregon, Mullet Stan Pines, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfulwolf68/pseuds/thoughtfulwolf68
Summary: You’ve been hearing gossip all over town about the scientist who’s running The Murder Hut out in the woods. Finally, you decide to find out who he is and when you do it’s not what you expected at all.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Original Female Character(s), Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Pretty Face and Electric Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting any of my work ever! This is a totally self-indulgent fic that I write to aid in my obsession with Stan. Hopefully you like it and if you do maybe I could post more? I have a highly smutty continuation that follows this but I’m going to start writing some situations that will flow into that better. Maybe I could keep posting them as chapters? Who knows! Hope you enjoy :)

Your tires tore through the muddy puddles filling the many potholes lining the roads of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was a rainy Tuesday in May and you had the day off work. Perfect time to go investigate the Murder Hut.

You realized how sketchy that sounds but in reality it wasn’t. Or at least that’s what you heard. Apparently, back in February the reclusive scientist who spent his days locked up in his home in the woods renovated and debuted the Murder Hut. A tourist trap that was filled to the brim with scientific oddities and souvenirs. 

Everyone in town couldn’t stop talking about the owner who dubbed himself “The Man of Mystery”. You couldn’t deny that the whole situation seemed very odd. Why did the man who hardly showed his face in town up and convert his home into a public attraction? You couldn’t be sure. Being a sucker for knick knacks and adventure seemed to subside the voice in your head that warned of something suspicious. So, you carried on deeper and deeper into the pines. 

You probably wouldn’t have found the dirt road that led to the hut if it hadn’t been for the homemade sign that read “Murder Hut 2 miles away. Will you make it out alive?” That probably should have made you turn around but instead you pressed onward. Finally you made it to the clearing at the end of 618 Gopher Road. What you saw surprised you. It was a gorgeous A frame crowded with signs reading “What’s this?” and “What’s inside?” Hm that’s an interesting choice. You put the car in park and slid on your oversized rain jacket. 

As you walked up to the front door you couldn’t help noticing the question mark signs lining the pathway. There was no way you could have missed the largest sign that claimed “No Refunds” in bolded letters. What was this guy's deal? Well, you were about to find out. 

Taking your first steps into the building you were immediately hit with the smell of sawdust, pine needles, and peach. Then you took note of the song “Come on Eileen” by Dexys Midnight Runners was playing through a boombox that was sitting on a counter next to a cash register. Just as you had heard there were strange artifacts lining the floor, walls, and shelving units. Finally, your eyes focused on something you never expected to see at the Murder Hut. 

It was a young man. His back was turned away from you. Your jaw dropped on instinct as you watched in disbelief. He had on a stained red sweatshirt with an equally dirty fluffy white color. His hair, which was a rich brown and nearly fell to the middle of his back, had water droplets dripping from the ends. Obviously, he had just been outside in the rain. Now he was stocking shelves and bouncing to the music. Maybe bouncing wasn’t the right word. His body moved effortlessly to the beat and you could have sworn you were standing in on some kind of music video for MTV. His shoulders were broad and his overall body shape was solid.

Without realizing it you had been standing in silence for a very long time without saying a word. You knew that you should probably make some sort of point to announce yourself until you remembered how you must have looked. Silently, you cursed yourself at the thought of your baggy shorts and garbage bag-esque rain jacket. Not to mention your usually wavy dark brown hair was now matted down to your head from the rain. 

Before you had any more time to regret your choice in clothes he began to turn towards you. For whatever reason your first instinct was to scream. Naturally, this elicited a scream from the stranger as well. You both stared at each other for what must have been five seconds or so but it felt much longer.

It was your first time ever seeing his face and it was beautiful. An attractive stubble studded his face. His lips, light pink and full, were parted as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, your eyes moved up to his. They were framed by a pair of thick, dark brows. Which were currently pushed together in what looked like annoyance. Moving past that thought you looked deeper into the melted chocolate of his wide eyes that had deep purple eye bags rimming them. This man looked exhausted. Before you could continue to analyze him he finally spoke.

“What the hell ya tryin’ ta do gimme a heart attack?” he asked in a deep New Jersey accent.

“What? No I’m a- I just wanted to.”

The man stared at you with one of his bushy brows raised. He probably thought you were an idiot. 

“I um I just wanted to come take a tour of the Murder Hut.” you said with your eyes focused on the floor beneath your feet.

“Oh well didn’t you see the sign?”

Your eyes shot up towards him. Which one? There are about thirty lining the walkway.”

“We’re closed today toots. The sign was posted on the door. Didn’t take you for the kind that can’t read.” he said in a sarcastic tone. 

“Hey I can read!” you said in an overly defensive tone. 

He seemed to like that he got your goat because a smug, but attractive as hell, smile was on his face. 

You crossed your arms in annoyance. 

“Well fine I guess I’ll just come another day then. Or maybe I just won’t come ever again.” 

How did he make you feel like this? It’s like you were five years old again and being made fun of by the boys on the playground. You don’t even know this guy! You turned quickly on your heels to storm out of there. 

“Wait.” he said with a sigh.“Alright I’ll take ya on a tour.”

You turned around and stared dumbly at him. 

“Well come on I don’t have all day. Be prepared for the adventure of a lifetime.” he said without much enthusiasm while his hands spread apart in front of him mimicking a rainbow. 

As he began to walk into the next room you realized he was serious. Why was he giving you a special tour? From the approximately two minute interaction you’ve had so far you only seemed to get on each other’s nerves. There wasn’t much time to question it further because the Man of Mystery’s figure had already disappeared into the next room.


End file.
